Dark Heart
by TheDeadlyWraith
Summary: My first installation to a universe im starting this one is UlquiHime but after this there will be more please R&R (Permanent Hiatus)
1. A new beginning

**Hello again of course my first pairing in my universe is UlquiHime note almost all characters in this universe will be a little OOC and as always I'll try to keep that to a minimum. In this universe everything is connected all stories I make from here are in the same world. Note that the Bleach universe is basically non- existent for this so no powers and no war or anything, hope you enjoy. :)**

Ulquiorra awoke in his usual manner after hearing the alarm go off he groggily got up moved across his room to shut it off. Today was his first day at this new school Las Noches High was the name for some reason it sounded familiar to him. He quickly and efficiently went through his house, taking his shower, getting dressed, eating all the usual same routine that he's done since elementary. He wore his usual clothes: A white button down shirt, black slacks socks and shoes. He checked in the mirror to make sure he looked presentable and as always he did. He stared into the mirror that reflected his pale face with the lines coming from his eyes that he's had since birth. As he was about to head out the door he checked to make sure he had everything. Sure he had forgotten nothing he stepped out grabbing his bag and making his way to the school. It was only a few blocks away from his house so he didn't mind walking.

As he made his way down the sidewalk he heard someone shouting at him to get out of the way he turned to look but too late as he turned he got rammed with a bicycle. Getting up (extremely annoyed) he looked at the perpetrator. It was a girl not much shorter than him with orange hair and grey eyes. Standing up rubbing her head she apologized.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I was in a rush please forgive me." Ulquiorra just stared at her finally opening his mouth he spoke.

"Whatever just get out my way." He made his way past her and continued his walk he saw her again as she passed him. He thought he saw the strangest thing he thought she saw him smiling at him. 'Never why would she do something like that not that it would change the fact that she's just another piece of trash in this world'

As he got to school he made his way silently up to his class and sat down by the window waiting for the bell. He looked out at the world outside the window, his window, he could get lost in his thoughts so easily but he was shaken from them as the bell rang loudly. The teacher walked in Ulquiorra took note of his features he was a tall, lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair was messy and light blonde (almost pale). With strands framing the sides of his face and down the middle of his face. He wore a green and white striped hat that covered just the top of his face.

Ulquiorra also noted some of the other students that entered the room there was a boy with orange spiked hair and a girl with dark hair that framed the sides of her face and the red-headed bicycle rammer entered after them along with a few friends that seemed to be her friends. Ulquiorra could tell it was going to be a long day when she and almost all her friends sit right in front of him. Sighing Ulquiorra looks out his window and gets lost in his world as roll is called. He notes that as roll is called the red-headed rammer's name was Orihime he could've swore he had heard it before but he probably just heard it while they were chatting away.

At lunch Ulquiorra sat alone the beginning of the day was absolutely horrid he learned that in this school you have one classroom and a different teacher comes in to teach you a different subject. Along with that the woman wouldn't stop looking at him throughout the entire time. He honestly wanted to leave but his parents would like that in the least. So he found a quiet place on the roof to eat alone. He thought of everything that happened that day but as he got lost in his thoughts he unwarily fell asleep. He was woken by someone poking him in his side he opened his eyes to see who it was but who else would be but the girl he's seen everywhere today. She jumped back in surprise as he sat up she apologized for poking him.

"Ahhh you startled me!" He wanted to slap just to make it any more obvious.

"Obviously what do you want? And stop apologizing so much it gets quite annoying."

"I'm sorry it's just it been an hour since class started and I was wondering where you were so I decided to look for you and … and … and I'm sorry for bothering you and for crashing into you this morning." Standing up he checked his watch and it was indeed an hour after class started.

" You already apologized for that and enough to forgive the world why were you looking for me though? If I wanted to wake at a proper time to get to class I would've set an alarm in addition aren't you skipping now that you came to find me?" She seems hurt by his apologizing comment, not that it mattered to him, but she thought about his question and with realization she kicked back into action.

"Oh crap you're right come one quickly we need to go!" She ordered as she grabbed his hand and dragged him along back to class he entertained the idea and followed along. As they got to class she opened the door and they both walked in. Immediately all eyes turned on them and just as fast rumors started

"Are they going out?"

"What a player he is"

"Well he is really cute."Blah blah blah all just noise to him. The teacher looked up from his chair and said in his monotone voice.

"Orihime I see you have our new student helping him skip class are we or were you just showing him around … for an hour?" Orihime stumbled over her words as she tried to think of an excuse. Hating all the attention Ulquiorra quickly stepped in cutting off all the fun.

"I fell asleep she found me we came here end of story."He quickly made his way to his seat as Orihime followed and took hers. The class went on without anymore interruptions as Ulquiorra daydreamed again.

After class was over Ulquiorra made his way home but was constantly interrupted by boys jealous that he got to personally walk with apparently the most popular girl at school. One name Grimmjow even went so far as to pat his back to which Ulquiorra quickly grabbed his wrist twisted it and tossed him aside after that everyone gave him a pretty wide berth. Finally at home he set his bag down look around at the abstract black and white house he called home for months now. Finding it satisfactory he crashed onto his couch and started his work for school and his routine went on.


	2. The past

**Hey everyone thanks so much for the reviews ill keep these coming to the end (hopefully).**

Orihime sat on her couch doing her homework and thinking. What you ask well it was about a certain ill-mannered pale guy with black silky hair and tear marks coming down his eyes. He looked so solemn to her she just wanted to give him a hug every time she saw him and tell him it was okay. But he probably would push her away and tell her to go away. 'Why is he so mean? Is it because I accidently hit him? I already apologized for that and what is he always thinking about.'

As she pondered on everything about him, how he dressed, how he did his hair, even how he looked at people with those emeralds he called eyes. She could get lost in them forever trying to figure him out. Out of curiosity she looked at her clock above her TV and noticed it was already seven and she hadn't gone shopping for food yet. She panicked as she ran around her apartment looking for her wallet and things she couldn't let go.

Her apartment wasn't big it started from the front door immediately to the left was the kitchen to her right was a hall that had her bathroom and her and her brothers bedroom. Straight ahead was the living room and next to that was the dining room. 'Oh god Sora would kill me if I forgot something this simple. Don't worry brother I won't let you down' she thought as she looked at the shrine she got a long time ago that had her beloved brothers ashes and a picture of him when they were younger.

She quickly head out the door and to the grocery store. In this town she could walk to everything she loved that about it small enough to walk around but large enough to have everything she needed. As she went down the sidewalk she watched the cars go by all the people in such a rush all the time. When she finally arrived at the store nobody but her was there and the clerk behind the counter. As she went around the store she heard someone else come in and she turned to look. Her jaw nearly hit the floor as she saw that it was none other than Ulquiorra.

'So much for me getting him out of my mind.' She thought to herself. He noticed her but didn't seem to care as he quickly turned and went around the store. As she got to the counter she had the clerk ring everything up and packaging it. She grabbed everything and tried to rush out of the store but was stopped by someone grabbing her shoulder. She turned slowly to look as Ulquiorra just stared at her with that piercing gaze of his.

"Y-y-yes, need something?" She asked He handed her a bag full of things she had bought.

"You forgot this stop being so careless."She grabbed it quickly and nodded as she gave him a pouty face and stomped out the store. After she got far enough away she calmed down. 'He's so cold why doesn't he like me? What did I ever do to him?' She grabbed at her shoulder where he had grabbed her it was a little sore because he was so rough but it was also cold. She thought he must be cold mind and body. She sighed and made her way home to make herself dinner.

* * *

Ulquiorra made his way home eventually thinking about a certain orange-haired girl. It seemed wherever he went or looked she was there giving him that smile all the time. The same fake smile he saw on everyone. The smile that showed happiness but hid all the angry thoughts about him. He looked at his hand, she was so warm almost as if she was a fire and he was snow. It was like this all the time people never liked him because he spoke his mind all the time, for as long as he could remember no one had liked him. When his parents were murdered in front of his eyes he had ran for his life until he was found and taken to an orphanage. He was later taken by a rich couple that took him in and catered for him the only love he ever received was from them. Even though they loved him no one else did not the kids at school not his adopted parent's friends liked him only they would ever take him. After he died they left their fortune to him and gave him everything to which he had made a life here with. But what did everyone else think of him?

They thought he stole from them everything that was theirs and they hated him more and left him alone so now he sits alone every night in his house being loathed by the world. He didn't mind anymore, he didn't care anymore what everyone else thought about him. All they ever had to say was downing him so he keeped them out, he shut himself behind a wall they would never break through.

* * *

Orihime thought hard after dinner about how to talk to Ulquiorra she wanted to see what was wrong she wanted to help him. So she decided tomorrow she would spend lunch with him and talk. She didn't know what to talk about just that they would or at least she would try.

* * *

The lunch bell rang finally Orihime could execute her plan she had to talk her friends out of dragging her out of the classroom and she confronted Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra was spacing out by his window when he noticed her behind him, he sighed and turned around and asked in his usual monotone voice.

"You again? What do you want this time?" She looked really chipper for that comment she smiled and grabbed his hand exclaiming

"Me and you are gonna have lunch together." He saw the smile on her face and it filled him with hate. But he entertained the idea and let her drag him along. They went to roof where she had found him the other day. They both sat down as she unpacked her lunch. She looked at him quizzically he stared back and asked:

"What is it now?"

"Don't you have a lunch?"

"No I don't I never bring lunch."

"oh well you can have some of mine I don't mind."

"No."

"Honestly I don't mind I –" He stared at her coldly and replied with a voice from the coldest depths of hell.

"I said no and that's final now what did you want to talk about?"

**There you go I'll try to update rather regularly heres hoping I don't run out of ideas again :(. Until next time my friends.**


	3. Why?

**Thanks for the support guys I really appreciate it and I hope you like this next chapter please R&amp;R. :)**

Orihime started to tear up she couldn't understand what she did wrong. All he did was look at her waiting for her answer. She really wanted to talk to him about his problems but he barely does that without him being mean. Ulquiorra started to get up and leave seeing as this wasn't going anywhere. Orihime suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him back looking up at him through her teary eyes she said.

"Don't go." Ulquiorra's eyes went wide with shock. What did she just say? He turned to look at her he couldn't comprehend it why would she still want to talk to him? What compelled her to do so no one in his life has ever told him to stay. He grabbed her hand but she responded with standing up and embracing him. Again Ulquiorra couldn't possibly understand what was going on until she finally spoke again.

"I'm not letting go until you promise you'll stay." Why was she so determined but he figured he couldn't resist now so he pulled her off him and sat back down. She started to wipe away her tears she then looked at him and slapped him across his face. 'How many times can this woman surprise me' he thought as he looked back at her guessing he deserved that for being his usual self.

"Very well I'll stay. Now what was your question?" He figured it would be something boring and annoying as most other people asked him. But what she asked was a question he had never dared to be asked before something that made her different from the rest. That's the first time he saw her in a new light, a different light from the rest. Something about her was different and he was determined to find out what it was. Because her question to him was:

"Why are you so lonely that you have to be mean to everyone Ulquiorra?" Lonely? He thought about this for a while, while she stared at him waiting for an answer. All he responded with was:

"I'm not lonely. If I was lonely I would be trying to make friends but I don't want 'friends' I don't want people in my life that will only slow me down from my goal."

"And what goal is that?"

"To get the respect I deserve from my remaining family." She looked shocked at this. She really was different most people would be confused or tell him it's a stupid dream that he will never achieve. She merely stood there now with a worried look on her face she asked:

"Your family doesn't love you?" He turned away getting ready to leave as the bell was about to ring. He pointed at his watch to silently let her know the time was later than she thought it was.

"It is no concern of yours whether or not my family loves me. Now any other questions before I leave?" Her eyes sparkled with excitement as she got to ask her final question the one she had been saving since last night. She used her bright smile o maybe lighten the mood as she asked:

"Can I walk home with you today?" Stunned Ulquiorra looked at her. Dumbfounded by the question why does she like him so much when all he has been is mean to her. Maybe he was wrong about most people. Or at the very least her.

* * *

After school he kept his promise to her and waited for her at the school gates. He had been waiting for ten minutes now and was about to leave without her until he was interrupted by a certain blue haired prick named Grimmjow. Ulquiorra sighed as he knew what this was about.

"Hey you green eyed bastard it's time for me to settle a score with you."

"I believe I don't. Now get out of my way you're wasting my time." He pushed Grimmjow out of the way and kept walking.

"Hey I'm talking to you freak." Grimmjow grabbed Ulquiorra's shoulder but later wished he hadn't. Ulquiorra stared at him with complete malice. He reached up grabbed Grimmjow's left arm with his right and flipped him over himself. Grimmjow now on his back in front of Ulquiorra (who still had his arm) had a worried look on his face he knew he had fucked up.

As Ulquiorra was about to break his hand and settle this Grimmjow was saved by Orihime's scream for them to stop. Ulquiorra looked over his shoulder and saw her running towards them. Sighing he released Grimmjow's arm and said in a whisper

"Get in my way again and no matter what she says you're going to lose a limb. He nodded then scrambled up to his feet swearing this wasn't over as he ran away. As usual she had that worried look on her face. He wouldn't be surprised if you could actually worry her to death. She finally got to him and she slapped him. Yup saw that coming he really couldn't ever tell what side she was on. She finally spoke to him after that.

"You really have to stop being mean to people, how do you ever mean to make friends?"

"I told you already I have no need for friends."

"Well whether you like it or not I'm your friend so get walking." She crossed her arms and put on this a pouty face as she was trying not to hide her playful nature. She didn't do it too well because she started laughing after that. Ulquiorra just sighed and took her hand in his and started walking. She gasped at the sudden contact but relaxed after a little bit of them walking. As they walked she kept asking questions and as annoyed as he was he would answer them. He couldn't understand why he even accepted to do this they looked like a couple holding hands going through the city down to his house. Karakura city was rather large and wasn't the safest place to go through alone (even though he did everyday). As they walked and talked he looked over at two girls holding hands and laughing at something one of them said.

One was slightly taller than the other and she had blonde shoulder length hair and cold blue eyes. The other was slightly shorter with long green hair and seemed to have a fun personality as the other was more serious. Though despite their lack of similarity and being the same gender they loved each other. That concept was lost to him it was a foreign word love. Was it something he could still do after years of emotional abuse? He looked back at the smiling girl holding his hand and thought maybe he could one last time.

**As promised a chapter on the weekend hope you enjoyed it. Also in case you weren't updated I replaced chapter 10 of my other story Dark Orihime. I finally found a good way to end it so go check that out. Again hope you enjoyed until next time R&amp;R :).**


	4. The lost child part 1

**Hey guys as promised a chapter on the weekend. Thank you all for your continued support I hope you enjoy the chapter and please R&amp;R. Additional note I changed Ulquiorra's parents from not wanting him to them being murdered in front of his eyes as a kid in case you get confused. Chapter 2 was updated to say this.**

Melody ran down the street covering her head trying to stop keep herself dry from the rain but sorely failing. She had checked the weather before leaving the Orphanage but it said nothing about rain. But no it didn't matter now as she ran back with her coat absolutely soaked. As she continued down the road she thought she heard someone crying though it was hard to tell in the rain. She stopped and looked around looking down an alleyway she saw a kid hunched over in a white T-Shirt and ripped black pants and worn out shoes.

She went to him surely he must be homeless or lost at the very least. He looked up and saw her coming he scrambled back with a frightened look on his face. He had deep emerald green eyes and very pale skin with hair as black as the night. But what intrigued her more were the green lines running down his face. She slowly approached him and squatted to get down to his level with a worried face she asked him the usual question:

"Hey there, are you lost? Where are your parents?" He just looked at her with those bewildered sad eyes. He didn't say a word how could he after what had just happened, what he had just witnessed. But she continued to look at him with that concerned expression until she spoke up again.

"Do you have somewhere to live at the very least?" To this he shook his head. He didn't have anywhere to go anymore. She held out her hand for him to hold he took it hesitantly she lifted him up from the ground. "Come with me I'll take care of you myself. Okay." He nodded his head as they walked the rest of the way to the orphanage. When they got there they walked inside. His eyes lit up it was so warm in here and everything was so well decorated. It was near Christmas time so there were wreaths and presents and all that lovely stuff everywhere. She could tell he liked it she proceeded to let him look around as she went to the front desk.

"Hello Melody I see we have a new guest." The girl behind the desk noted as Melody walked up.

"Yes I found him in an alleyway in the rain so I took him here. How have the kids been Veronica?"

"They're kids they've been all bummed since you left this morning. Eddie's finally making good progress with his math and as usual Tia has been … unsocial." She looked disappointed at this Melody understood her feelings all too well. They had found the little blonde girl with dark skin about a year ago and nobody has come to get her. With the addition of her slight attitude none of the kids really wanted to play with her.

"Listen I'm going to show him around and give him the bed next to Tia for a while unless he wants to go somewhere else."

"Sure just make sure you let me know his name so we can log him in." With that veronica continued doing whatever she does in her spare time after all it was 7:00 not too many people came during this time.

Melody walked back over to the boy who was still gazing around at the decorations. She sat down next to him admiring his fascination with everything. "I can see you like it." He nodded still looking around with a big smile on his face. "Would you like to live here for a little while?" He looked at her this time his eyes lost that light as he seemed to remember what drove him to that alleyway. He seemed torn by this question but he slowly nodded his head. "That's great." She beamed "but first I have to know your name. Please?"

He looked hesitant but finally he opened his mouth "Ulquiorra. My name is Ulquiorra."

"Well then Ulquiorra we need to get you settled with the other kids." She held out her hand for him to grab and again he took it but surprised her by quickly hugging her. She was startled for a second but hugged him back understanding just how he felt at his current moment she had been there once herself.

"Thank you ma'am"

"You're welcome and call me Melody." She pulled him away from her slowly. "Now come with me we're going to meet Tia." She took Ulquiorra upstairs they passed dozens of kids who seemed all excited that she was back she took Ulquiorra to the back of the room where there was a girl about his age reading a book she had spiky blonde hair. "Hey there Tia" Melody said the blonde looked up she had ice blue eyes and looked really serious she then looked at the boy with the somewhat scared expression on his face. She nodded at them then continued to read her book.

"Ulquiorra this is Tia Halibel. She will be your bunkmate for a while okay?" He looked at her and nodded his head. "Now I have to calm the other kids down for bedtime you two get acquainted okay." She said that and left the two kids there. Ulquiorra turned to look at Tia in turn she looked at him. She sighed closed her book and turned towards him and they just stared at each other for a minute one with a serious look on her face the other with a somewhat scared expression. She got up off the bed then came over to him. "Hey Ulquiorra was it." He nodded "I don't know what it is but I think we can be friends. Agreed?" She held out her hand to which he hesitantly took it.

"Now we should get to bed it's getting late." She turned put her book under her bed and got under her sheets saying to him he slept on the bunk above her he climbed the side and got under his sheets and went to sleep as the lights shut off.

**There you go this chapter was originally going to be one big chapter but I decided to split it up. Another thing that has come to my attention these chapters are extremely short on your side but I swear when writing this it's like 3-5 pages long so don't hate me okay :) and as always till next time R&amp;R**


	5. A stark contrast

**A/N: Welcome back anybody who is actually still reading this sorry for the LOOONG hiatus on this story but thanks to a recent reviewer (you know who you are) I decided to give you a present just for the holidays I had a little idea but hopefully I'll be able to get back into the swing of things (NO PROMISES) enjoy your chapter and happy holidays. This one is going to be slightly longer than the rest as a matter of fact I'm going to try to make each chapter at least 2000 words as my current minimum is 1000 so look forward to that I guess**

* * *

Starrk was lying in his bed as he almost always was he really wasn't a morning person as nothing really wakes him up. Just as he was going back to sleep he heard the loud banging on his door, knowing exactly who it was. She always woke him up, she just couldn't let him sleep.

"Starrk wake up. Ulquiorras home and you've been sleeping all day" That unforgettable voice of Lilynette always yelling at him. He looked at his clock on his dresser to realize he really had slept all day … good waking up wasn't worth it. However he dragged himself out of bed knowing that insistent knocking wouldn't stop until he did. He loitered to the door and opened it up to see Lilynette standing there with a scowl on her face. She was wearing a lime green sweatshirt and black jeans and boots, nothing too flashy she always was a bit conservative.

"Took you long enough!"

"Yeah whatever I'm up what do you want?" He asked knowing she wanted something from him, she always did.

"What I _want _is for you to get your lazy ass outta bed come on. Besides _we _need food and _you _need to go get it, now get out of that room and let's go." Starrk was already getting a headache from her she really was too loud at times. He sighed telling her to wait a minute and closing the door. He went to his dresser in the corner of the room and reached for his jacket that was neatly folded by Lilynette the night before one of the few signs to show she actually cares.

Lilynette went over to Ulquiorra's room while she waited for Starrk to get dressed properly. The last door at the end of the hall tucked away in a corner just how he liked it she honestly couldn't understand why he like being cramped up but she wasn't him either so she had no problems with it. She knocked lightly on the door and she heard the faint voice saying enter on the other side permitting her entrance.

Ulquiorra's room wasn't the most extravagant in fact it was rather dull just a large bed with white sheets and blanket a white couch and a black dresser and desk, Lilynette inwardly sighed she just didn't get him he never wanted anything not even on his birthday he really was the complete opposite of her. He turned around in his office chair to look at her asking what he always does.

"What do you need?"

"Hey … uh I was wondering if you wanted anything from the store … you know besides the essentials?"

"No." Plain and simple just like his room it was always the same answer but she always asked anyways. He turned back around and continued doing whatever he was writing probably homework she thought. She quickly left his room and closed the door that guy always gave her chills but Starrk liked him, liked him enough to get him out of that trash-hole they called a orphanage anyway. How did he live there for so long without contracting some kind of disease it was a wonder to her. Starrk, finally dressed, stepped out of his room he looked to his right to see Lilynette leaning against Ulquiorra's door relief covering her face at the sight of him.

"Anything today?" He asked she shook her head confirming his thoughts. She quickly rushed to his side grabbing his arm he knew she didn't quite like Ulquiorra but she put up with him for Starrk's sake. She didn't quite understand the parallels between him and Ulquiorra not yet she's still too young.

"Come on lets go before he tries to kill me." Starrk smiled at this she really dint like him not one bit. Leading the way Lilynette dragged him from his room to the front door handing him the list she made up, he gave it a quick once-over and headed out.

* * *

Ulquiorra heard them leave from his room he really wasn't doing his homework. He should be but a certain red-haired girl was distracting him. Not physically but mentally she kept popping into his head like some kind of tumor, but more frustrating is the certain memory of her that he kept coming back to: when she asked him what his goal was. He had told her it was to gain respect for his remaining family which was a total fabrication … and that's what bothered him. His family was Starrk and Lilynette now and they respected him plenty so why did he say that. Ulquiorra never lied, he might've bent the truth or twisted people's words, but never full blown out lie like he had to her. The more he thought of it the more he wondered he didn't have a goal so he came to the conclusion that he didn't want or need one either. Goals were for dreamers and he was anything but. He could hear Lilynette who must've been a block up by now she really was loud for such as small thing as she was. She had already been here when Starrk adopted him even though she was very little no more than four years old, yet nowadays she acted as if she was still that young even if she was thirteen. He shook those memories from his mind and any thoughts of _that_ girl he needed to focus on his work so he went back to writing.

* * *

Lilynette really knew how to continue a conversation Starrk had barely said a word the entire time to the convenience store being only a couple blocks down it really was a convenience. He looked at his loquacious partner she had started on some long talk to herself about how orange soda was better than grape he merely responded with grunts or occasional yeahs.

"Starrk are you even listening to me?"

"No, I'm honestly not I already have a headache from you waking me up." She pouted and crossed her arms trying really hard to look mad. "I'm not THAT loud. And you wouldn't always have a headache if you were up at all!" She kicked him right in the shin at that. Starrk dropped the basket and grabbed his now aching shin. "Sonuva … Lilynette!" He slapped her upside the head "Ow ow ow ow ow!" she groaned holding her head now. Starrk sighed now his shin, hand, AND head, hurt she really was a handful. He picked up the basket and continued on with a now groaning Lilynette at least she was quiet … mostly. When he reached the milk aisle there was someone standing there a girl with long orange hair and grey eyes looking at the same milks he was going for. That's different he thought he knew just about everyone who came to this store this girl was new. He came up to her and reached for the door, the girl jumped back 5 feet.

"I'm sorry was I in your way I really didn't mean to be a bother it just I don't know which one to get please forgive m-." Starrk held a finger to her lips effectively silencing her and handed her a gallon. She took it from his hands into her own shaky ones, 'this one shook like a leaf didn't she?' Starrk thought, he smirked at it thinking she was the complete opposite of Ulquiorra. With his finger still on her mouth he spoke.

"Quiet." Was all he said she nodded and he took his hand from her mouth he continued "Take that one its good and–" just then he got a faceful of foot as Lilynette kicked him the girl screamed her surprise. Starrk just lied there and looked at her "Didn't I tell you to stay quiet" he then looked up at Lilynette "What the hell was that for!?"

"Stop torturing this girl with your weak flirting attempts Starrk!" Orihime got all worked up on this now she quickly stammered "No nonono he wasn't flirting … he was just helping me get a milk that's all … yeah." Lilynette looked now at her quizzically, Starrk slowly got up and dusted himself off. "Well I can see why he would want to flirt with a pretty girl like you now that I think about it. Hey Starrk wouldn't she be good for Ulquiorra get him outta that cramped up room." Orihime quickly blushed but a sudden realization dawned upon her "Wait you guys know Ulquiorra?" both Starrk and Lilynette looked at her until Starrk continued getting the milk he took a foot to the face for. "Yeah we know him I'm his guardian of sorts. How do you know him is the real question?"

"Well I met him at school and I think we're friends can you tell him I said hi?" At this Lilynette started laughing really hard and rested a hand on Orihime's shoulder for support. "Haha that's a good one princess Ulquiorra aint got no friends but I'll tell him for ya, what's your name?" Orihime looked at the girl chuckling on her shoulder "My name is Orihime what's yours?" The girl stopped laughing and looked at her with a mischievous grin "Well princess my names Lilynette and that bum over there is Starrk." Starrk grunted as a sort of hello he looked at this watch and realized what time it was sighing inwardly to himself he stopped leaning on the freezer door and told Lilynette they had to go Orihime thanked them for their help on went on her own way. The duo looked at each other both hatching a plan at the same time. Lilynette looked at her now partner in crime and said "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That I want to get out of here and sleep or that girl is Ulquiorra's last chance at a life?" He sighed one more time and continued on his venture throughout the store.

* * *

Orihime was smiling at herself she had just met Ulquiorra's family for the first time. They were quite different from him, especially Lilynette how did he deal with them. She purchased the items and started to walk home thinking about the strange duo she just met and she kept coming to the same question how did Ulquiorra come from a house with them in it. They were near a polar opposite of Ulquiorra, she shook her head to wipe the thoughts from her mind when she got to the door she unlocked it and stepped in, put the packages away and moved towards the shrine of her late brother, Sora. Well at least he had a family still she smiled sadly while looking of her dear brother who had died in a car crash only months earlier now she was left with this house and all alone. She prayed at her little shrine made dinner and went to bed not worrying about anything that had happened that day, she didn't know she would fall asleep so easily.

* * *

When Starrk and Lilynette got home Ulquiorra was on the couch reading a book probably for school he thought. Lilynette took the packages and went to put them away as Starrk went to go sit next to Ulquiorra. He sat on the opposite end and leaned his head back so he was looking at the ceiling, here goes nothing he thought.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"What're you up to?"

"Reading." As always this was going nowhere so Starrk pulled out his trap card.

"I met someone today."

"Congratulations."

"Her name was Orihime." At this Starrk looked to his right to see Ulquiorra had stopped reading and was finally looking at him a bit of shock on his face that you could only notice if you lived with the guy. Starrk smiled "So that got your attention. You didn't tell me you knew such a pretty girl."

"I don't know her she crashed into me with a bike and refuses to leave me alone, probably out of some guilty conscience." Starrk had to keep himself from laughing from what he saw of Orihime he could definitely see Ulquiorra getting hit with a bike. But Starrk had to keep pushing looking back to the ceiling he said "She seems pretty nice."

"Shes annoying."

"Gee haven't heard that one from you before." Starrk said sarcastically, he looked to see that Ulquiorra was again reading his book. Starrk stood up and moved in front of his boy putting his hand on the book to get his attention. Ulquiorra looked up a bit of annoyance on his face but that dissipated when he saw how serious Starrk looked. Starrk leaned down a little To make sure Ulquiorra will hear him "Now I don't always go digging through your business in fact I'd say I'm a pretty relaxed guy-" From the kitchen he heard Lilynette saying that that was an understatement. "However," He continued "As your father I'm inclined to lend you a bit of advice now and again. Don't chase away this girl like you've done for everyone else, she seems quite interested in you don't mess this up. I'm quite aware of your position on people as I'm quite familiar with your situation but that doesn't mean you can't have at least one friend." Ulquiorra stood up closed his book and turned away walking towards his room. When he got to the door he turned and said one thing.

"The last friend I had died, you remember that don't you?" At that he opened the door and entered his room and wasn't seen for the rest of the afternoon.

Yes. Starrk thought he knew that all too well.

* * *

**A/N Tada looks like I can write longer chapters sorry about not a s much Ulquihime in this but I wanted to set the mood for where Ulquiorra lives and Starrk is really someone I can relate to as a character. Thank you all for your continued support and happy holidays. Until next time my beloved readers. **


	6. Antics

**A/N: This one has more UlquiHime in it so joyous days enjoy. It has also come to my attention that apparently 2,200 words isn't very long when looking at it in the fanfiction window god just how long are some peoples chapters. **

Orihime was rushing around her house like mad looking for all her school supplies. 'Geez second week and I'm already super late' she thought as she grabbed her coat which was hanging over a chair effectively knocking down said chair. She grabbed a granola bar and sped out the door looking to her left she realized her bike was stolen. 'Are you kidding me!?' she thought of all the times for it to be gone it was now. She had to now run. All. The. Way. There. As she was running there she caught a glimpse at someone waiting at the corner up ahead. She spotted black hair a green button down shirt black slacks and those green emeralds that were staring right at her. It couldn't be him, he wouldn't wait for her. Would he?

Ulquiorra got up, got dressed, ate, helped Lilynette get ready for school and headed out. Yes he had quite the morning. The whole weekend Ulquiorra had been thinking about what Starrk had said to him. He rarely intervenes unless he thinks it's important so why did he make a big fuss about Orihime. What made this woman so compelling to everyone? Even that trash known as Grimmjow got jealous of him just for being with her. He sat at the corner waiting thinking to himself and what everyone thought was the big deal about this woman. He heard her before he saw her, running down the street in a mad dash and when her eyes met his she stopped abruptly and dropped her schoolbag and just stared. He sighed and walked towards her, she wouldn't stop staring at him she couldn't as he walked right up to her and grabbed her bag put in her hand, grabbed her wrist and started walking.

Orihime was at a loss for words but she somehow managed a small "Good morning … Ulquiorra." He stopped looked back at her and nonchalantly replied "Hello." She looked down at her hand where Ulquiorra still had a grip on her wrist. She blushed and removed her hand from his looking down. At this he fully turned his body to face her. "So it seems you haven't gone mute. Now are you going to walk or do I have to carry you, we're late enough as it is." She nodded and walked to his side smiling. Ulquiorra waited for her and she was now walking with him. Sure he wasn't talking much but it was a comfortable silence she wouldn't know what to say anyway. When they reached the school she turned to him before he turned for his own class. But she had to ask what had been on her mind.

"Why?" she asked he turned back to her his eyes had a little surprise in them but quickly went back to that dead stare turning back he said something she would never forget "Because you're interesting." And with that he continued walking. Leaving her in the courtyard as she turned to go to her own class. Ulquiorra thought to himself as he heard her leave 'Why indeed?'

When lunch came around Ulquiorra was sitting in his classroom reading his book when she came up to him. "Hello Ulquiorra …uh … would you like to have lunch with me?" He stared up at her and looked back at his book then back at her. "Very well I'll meet you there after this chapter." She smiled happy that he agreed saying thank you as he turned back to his book she left for the roof she stood there and waited. She heard the door open and she turned "oh thank you I thought you weren't coming Ulqui-" she stopped when she saw teal hair in the doorway with a large scowl on is face "Oh hello Grimmjow." She said a little disappointed.

"Oh what's wrong princess, not who you wanted?" He grinned mischievously "Well too bad."

He grabbed her wrists and pinned her against the wall with her hands above her head she tried to wriggle free but his grip was too powerful she looked at him in the eyes "What are you doing Grimmjow let go of me!"

"Just shut up and stop moving, it'll all be over soon." He smirked mischievously as he started running his free hand up the length of her thigh. Realization dawning over her face Orihime's eyes shot open as she struggled more and more to free herself from his grip. Grimacing at her resistance he pulled her hands towards him and slammed her into the wall. "I said stop moving!" Moving his hand up and under her shirt now all she could do was look away ashamed of what was going to happen, what she knew she couldn't prevent.

Ulquiorra closed his book the chapter he had been reading was longer than expected but it was of no consequence he looked at his watch to see the time surprised a little to see lunch was half over already. 'I've kept her waiting long enough I suppose' he started packing his things and headed to the roof. As he headed up the stairwell something just didn't sit right with him, something was off he picked up the pace until he got to the roof he opened the door and beheld the spectacle before him.

Grimmjow trying to violate Orihime, no that wouldn't do at all he thought he walked slowly towards the scene ahead of him. Dropping his bag until its straps were in his hand, no this wouldn't sit with him at all. Not. One. Bit. He raised the bag above his head and brought the weight of three textbooks and a couple notebooks down onto the assailants head.

Orihime was caught off guard when her hands were released from Grimmjows iron grip. She opened her eyes to see what had transpired only to see Ulquiorra with his foot crushing Grimmjows face into the floor. He looked at her with his usual cold demeanor "Are you unharmed?" still in a bit of shock from what Grimmjow tried to do to her she could only shake her head. He sighed turning his attention back to a cursing Grimmjow "That's good because if she was you wouldn't have a face anymore and I'd have to get new shoes." Reaching down and grabbing Grimmjow by the collar he lifted him up and tossed him near the exit. "I don't want to see you again Grimmjow I hope I make myself clear." Turning back to Orihime and starts walking "Woman lets go."

Confused Orihime stops "Go? Where?"

"Home."

"But we still have half of school left we can't just leave now and not give an excuse." Getting frustrated he turns grabs her by the wrist and starts dragging her along. 'The lack of resistance shows she not entirely opposed to the idea but she is still confused' he sighs 'she really is an interesting girl more so than I'd like to admit.'

"Fine than I'm leaving and whether you want to come or not is up to you" Orihime mulls over his words but finally starts walking with him. She really did need a break after what just happened and it wouldn't hurt to see Lilynette and Starrk again. What was wrong with her trying to make friends with someone she knows hates her. She stops walking head down in shame. Ulquiorra turns to look why she stopped "What is it thi-" he cuts himself off when he see she's crying 'She really is a fragile woman' But what she does next catches him completely off guard. Forgetting all consequences she runs up and hugs him "Thank you Ulquiorra, I'm sorry I cause so much trouble. Please don't be mad" she cries into his shoulder.

Still surprised by the act of affection he doesn't know what to say so he gently pulls her off him. What is he to this woman why is he so important and how did she attach to him so fast. "It's of no consequence come on we're almost there." Orihime didn't realize how far they had walked already she couldn't even see the school anymore. He finally stops at the house she guessed is his. Walking up the steps he walks in announces he's home and gestures for her to follow. Out from the other room she hears Lilynette yell "You're not supposed to be here, what you are doing home already."

"I'm skipping obviously I also have company so act a little tame. Woman take a seat I'll be out in a minute." He says as he enters his room and closes the door leaving Orihime with the rambunctious girl. Orihime takes a seat on the couch in the living room listening to what Ulquiorra said "Company that's a good on- oh" she says as she spys Orihime in the living room "It's you. HEY STARRK GET YOUR ASS UP WE HAVE PEOPLE HERE!" She yells bashing a door down guessing it must be Starrk's room. A few minutes later and a lot of yelling between the two Ulquiorra emerges from his room Orihime looks at him confused "They're your family?"

He sighs as he sits in the chair opposite of her "Yes they are. They can be a little loud but I've grown used to it." Lilynette slams Starrk's door shut muttering something about him being a sloth in another life. Turning to Orihime she sighs "Sorry about that, can I get you anything?"

"No nothing I'm fine." Orihime says a little fast embarrassed to be asking for anything when she only just got here. "Really? No water or anything. Whatever." She goes back to doing whatever she was doing in the kitchen before. Only now something dawns on Orihime's mind "Wait Lilynette shouldn't you be at school?" Her question is met with a bout of loud laughter peeking her head out from the kitchen "Geez do I really look that young hahaha. No I'm 20, I'm just really short." This earns a grunt from Ulquiorra as he says under his breath "Short is an understatement for your age."

"I heard that!" Orihime giggles at their antics when Ulquiorra's here he almost seems like a normal person. Starrk finally comes out of his room looking around sleepily for whoever was important enough for Lilynette to bother him until his eyes finally open in shock at seeing Orihime. "He smiles nice to have company that's not ours for once. You work fast don't you Ulquiorra?" Ulquiorra shoots him a cold stare "That's not why she is here."

"Uh-huh." Starrk replies blandly obviously not believing him. Orihime only now catching on to what Starrk was implying she quickly stutters "N-n-no that not why I'm here it's just I-I-I had a situation at school." From the kitchen she hears Lilynette say "What did your tampon fall out!?"

Completely mortified by the question Orihime looks down in complete embarrassment Ulquiorra turns to yell at her "I thought I told you to be tame you completely shameless waste of space!" This only earns a ton of loud laughter from the girl. Orihime looks up when someone puts their hand on her shoulder seeing it to be Starrk he says "Don't worry we have plenty of spares." He smiles as he quickly raises his arm to block Ulquiorra's kick that would've certainly knocked him into next week. He stands and looks at a completely fuming Ulquiorra "Nice try." He then turns and goes to the kitchen to help with whatever Lilynette is doing and leaves the two with "You two better finish whatever homework you got dinner will be at seven"

Looking at the clock Orihime sees they have nearly 6 hours to kill Ulquiorra grabs her bag and tells her to follow as they go into his room. They start working on their homework assigned to them before they left the school after about two hours of working they finish or at least Ulquiorra finishes he turns to find out Orihime has fallen asleep. He picks her up and places her in his bed to rest she did have a rather stressful day its only natural for her to be tired. He stops and looks at her questioning his feelings for her he'd be an idiot to say he didn't like her at least as a friend but could it be something more. She wasn't bad looking in the least a very creamy complexion, long orange hair, and a sizable bust but that really didn't matter to him.

He could understand why everyone was so attracted to her despite her apparent lack of friends. He turns and finishes her homework and starts heading out of his room but stopped when Orihime muttered something in her sleep that sounded a lot like his name. Shrugging it off he continued forward going to the two idiots he called family. "Hey Starrk Ulquiorra's back. Hm, where's the princess?" Starrk looks up from his book "Tired her out already man you really do work fast." Ulquiorra just sighed and took his place at the table "She fell asleep while we were working. What's for dinner?"

"The usual pasta and meatballs with garlic bread. Seriously though what happened to her at school? What was so bad you brought her here?"

"She was assaulted, sexually; I took care of it and brought her here."

"Well at least you're listening to my advice about not letting her get away. Doesn't she have any other friends that could've helped?"

"Not that I've seen." That is a question on his mind though how does someone like her and her popularity have no friends besides him and that other one she keeps talking about, Tatsuki was it?

"Well make sure you wake her up after a little while we'll be having dinner soon." Starrk stood up and headed to his room saying "Wake me up to Ulquiorra I don't want Lilynette shoving her hand down my throat again."

"Well if you'd wake up I wouldn't have to do that now would I?" The little green-haired girl retorted.

A few more hours of watching television later Ulquiorra moves to get Starrk up and then goes to get the Orihime. She still lying right where he left her and so he stands there above her again. He pokes her in the arm multiple times until she wakes up. Orihime opens her eyes to Ulquiorra looking down on her "Wake up dinner is ready." Orihime stares at him puzzled until she remembers where she is and bolts up-right "Oh, right, yeah I'll be right out." He turns and starts to leave until she interrupts him again. "Ulquiorra … thank you for earlier with Grimmjow no one else would do that for me, so really thank you. I won't forget it." He stands there for a moment the shut his eyes and turns and continues leaving with a simple "Your welcome." Dinner passes without any events being that Lilynette fell asleep halfway through it.

Finally Starrk stands "Well as nice as this all was Orihime I assume you should be home by now I'll take you there go get your stuff. I'll meet you outside." He then proceeds to pick up Lilynette bridal style and lays her down in his bed she may be a pain in the ass but she's his pain in the ass. Starrk hears Orihime saying goodbye to Ulquiorra he brushes the hair out of Lilynette's face 'y'know she really is kinda cute when she's not yelling at me'

He leaves the room to go to his car opening the door he says he'll be back in a bit to which he only gets a grunt in response. He opens the door for Orihime and closes it behind her and steps over to the other side. Getting in he hears her say "Thanks for letting me stay for a little while." He smiles at her as he pulls into the street as she directs him where to go. "Its no big deal Ulquiorra told me what happened so I have no problems with it. However I must thank _you_ for befriending my son, I know he can really be an ass at times but he's just misunderstood."

"Is he really your son?" He ponders whether he should answer that or not but he decides to. "No hes not both he and Lilynette are adopted I got Lilynette when she was seven and him when he was twelve I knew him long before that though. He was such a good boy that was until she died." He stops as if remembering a painful memory probably related to whoever this she was. The conversation ends there neither wanting to continue it until they finally pull up to her house. "Hey don't tell him I said any of this he'll have my head if he hears about it." Orihime smiles at him "Don't worry hes not getting anything out of me." At that he says farewell and leaves her at her house and drives away. But what he said sticks with her who died that was important in making Ulquiorra the way he is?

**A/N yeah remember when I said no promises I meant that but this time I have an excuse I had midterms and only now is everything calming down at my school however I do have some good and bad news. Good news is I will finish this story. Bad news is spontaneous updates as school for me just got a lot harder and im trying to get a job and a lot of other stuff so yeah. I just don't get into the mood of writing that often at least for this story. Some other good news is I have an idea for a new story however, its for D. GrayMan so if you know what that is look forward to it and if you don't well I hope you like it if you read it see yopu next time from whenever I post.**


End file.
